Reflexes
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Nagiwara Kenshin, 15 years old, Libra, and former Teiko Starter. Now a substitute for the Kaijo High School Basketball Team. Kenshin never believed that he would see a team better than the Generation of Miracles, but that Seirin team is on that path.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! ****I am obsessed with Kuroko No Basket! It's so awesome and I love the Generation of Miracles! I decided to make an OC with lightning fast reflexes. No Eagle Eye, or Hawk Eye; just super refined reflexes, and I figure that would make some sort of difference in the storyline. But the OC will be a boy, so he can legally be on the Boys Basketball Team, without having to conceal anything or whatever. ****I don't know if it will have any romance in it, but if someone gives me a great pairing for my character and a good reason for it, I'll gladly add that in!**

**Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Edited: 6/22/2017

* * *

Name: Nagiwara Kenshin

Age: 15

Weight: 160lbs

Height: 5'11"

Birthday: September 27

Horoscope: Libra

Year: 1st year

Middle School: Teiko Middle School

High School: Kaijo High School

Position: Point Guard/Small Forward

Specialty: Extremely sharp reflexes

Personality: A bit shy, a bit withdrawn. However, he is very loyal to Kise and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He is extremely obedient and does whatever he is told to do. He has the sharpest reflexes, that rival even Aomine's street basketball.

Background: Nagiwara Kenshin was a member of the first string on the Teiko Middle School Basketball Club, however was not a starting player since they had Akashi as a point guard, Kise as small forward, and Aomine as the power forward. He goes to Kaijo, alongside Kise Ryouta and is a substitute for Kise or Kasamatsu.

* * *

_*Kenshin's POV*_

I joined the Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club in my first year, and easily made the first string. I was proud to be counted along with Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Haizaki Shougo, that my skills were on their level. I would often stay after practice with Aomine to keep practicing. Of course, he always won, even if it was only by a little.

One day, we discovered a small boy with light blue hair and eyes. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. At first, we thought he was the ghost of the third gym, but it turns out he just had such a weak presence that no one noticed him. We all ended up practicing together after practices.

Four things happened during my second year. One, Kise Ryouta joined the basketball team, and replaced Haizaki. Two, Kuroko moved up to the first string, causing Kise and I to be benched if there was even a hint of us losing. Third, the press started calling the starter players "The Generation of Miracles." They included Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise. They never included Kuroko nor I. Fourth, Aomine bloomed much earlier than the others, leaving the rest of us in the dust. I was hurt that Aomine just abandoned us, but I guess that's how life is. I began training more with Kise than Aomine and Kuroko. Kise and I became best friends.

During third year, everything went downhill. Kuroko and I got less playing time. I hardly ever got to play because of the Generation of Miracle's overwhelming strength. After the incredibly disappointing game against Meikou Middle School, after graduation, Akashi ordered all the Generation Of Miracles to go to different school so that they can play against each other and see who the strongest. Akashi went to Rakuzan Academy in Kyoto, who were known for being in both the Inter High Tournament and Winter Cup. Murasakibara went to Yosen, an elite academy up north in Akita. Midorima went to Shuutoku, one of the three kings of Tokyo. Aomine was recruited by Touou, another powerhouse school. Kuroko decided to go to a new school, with barely 2 years on its record, though their newly formed basketball team made it all the way to the finals of last year's Inter High.

I decided to attend Kaijo High School, alongside my new basketball partner, Kise. He helped me forget about Aomine and Kuroko abandoning me. He supported me when the girl I had a crush one rejected me. He supported my decision to forget about girls and focus on school and basketball. He became my best friend, even between school, basketball and modeling. Even if Aomine was my closest friend in first year, he became too dispassioned for me to try and motivate anymore.

And that is the story of why I attend Kaijo High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. I only own Nagiwara Kenshin.**

* * *

_*Kenshin's POV*_

_*Kise's house, 5am*_

I sighed and looked at my watch for the fifth time. "OI! Kise! Hurry up, or we're gonna be late for school!"

A bunch of scrambling and crashing could be heard until Kise Ryouta burst out the front door. Even though he was panting rather hard, he still looked like the model that he is, which annoyed me a bit. I just don't get it. How can a 15 year-old boy looked so beautiful?

"Nagicchi! Sorry! I couldn't find my iPhone!" He said, holding it up in his hand.

"Whatever, let's get going. Remember, we have morning practice, as well." I said, turning into the direction of Kaijo High School.

"Ahh, that's right! I can't wait to see Kasamatsu-senpai again!" Kise exclaimed, following along with me like a puppy.

"You just saw him on Friday."

"That's such a long time!"

I smiled as he rambled on about the senpai on our team. It's been a week since school has started and Kise and I joined the basketball team. On the first day of practice, Kise had absolutely no respect for the upperclassmen. Then, Kasamatsu-senpai put Kise in his place and honestly, I think Kise is big time crushing on him now. I was relieved that Kise was allowed to join the team after such a display.

At that moment, Kise'd fangirls caught up to us and my good morning was swept away. Why the heck are these up at 5 in the morning?

We got to school a few minutes later after a bunch of Kise's fangirling and my groaning. We made our way to the school gym, where our morning practices are held.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kise called out to all the senpai. I sighed, and echoed him, albeit softer.

"Hurry up and go change, Kise, Nagiwara." our team captain, Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"Hai~!" We quickly rushed to the changing room, changed as fast as we could, then began to do warm ups.

"Come on, slow pokes! Faster!" Kasamatsu-senpai yelled, leading everyone in suicides across the court. Most of the other freshmen were lagging behind. The second years were faster, and the third years were the fastest. However, the first string players were all at the front and nearly halfway in front of the first years. Including me, Kise, a second year named Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, two third years, Kobori Koji and Moriyama Yoshitaka, and of course, the team captain Kasamatsu Yukio.

Then our coach split us into four teams of five and did practice games, while the rest did other drills. This was usually the hardest part of practice because the first string upperclassmen were brutal.

Two hours and a gallon of swear later, practice was over, and the school bell rang for first period.

"Alright! Practice is after school! Good practice, everyone!" Kasamatsu-senpai called out.

"I have a meeting today, so I own't be available until practice after school. That's all." Coach Takeuchi said.

"Good practice!" Everyone shouted to each other. Then, we all made our way to the locker rooms.

Kise, still looking like a model even though he was covered with sweat just like the rest of us, tagged after me to where we stored our bags, and made our way out of the lockers and into the showers.

"Wonder what his meeting is gonna be with?" I wondered out loud as we showered off.

"Maybe another coach?" Kobori-senpai suggested.

"Possibly. Come on, guys. Get to class, already." Kasamatsu-senpai said, already changed into his school uniform.

"Yeah, yeah." Kobori-senpai waved him off, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Don't worry so much, Kasamatsu." Moriyama-senpai said, toweling his hair off.

"Whatever. I'm going on ahead." He turned and headed for the door.

"See you later, Senpai!" Kise called, always the beauty queen, still showering.

"We'll see you after school, Senpai." I said, as I pulled an undershirt over my head.

He waved over his shoulder and shut the door.

Kise cried crocodile tears at Kasamatsu-senpai's callousness whilst he and the rest of us got changed and dried off our hair.

"Make sure you get to class no later than we already are, or else the ladies won't find you attractive." Moriyama-senpai said, opening the door for everyone. I followed Kise out, who was one of the last people. "You know the girls like the gentlemanly type more than the bad boy type, nowadays."

"I don't care about girls, Moriyama-senpai." I casually said. "My only concerns right now are school and basketball." He gasped theatrically and dramatically began a speech about how great girls were. Everyone rolled their eyes and made their way to their classrooms.

Kise and I ended up being a little late, but the homeroom teacher had already fallen under Kise's spell on the first day. We breezed into the classroom without so much as a glare and sat down at our desks.

* * *

_Afterschool..._

Practice went around the way it usually did, and at the end, Coach Takeuchi told us what his meeting today was about.

"I arranged for us to have a practice game with a new school in the Tokyo area, called Seirin High School."

_'Hey isn't that the school that Kuroko goes to?'_ I thought and I looked at Kise to see if he caught the connection. I guess his brain wasn't working today, because he still looked as tired as before. Usually, he perks up at anything that has to do with the former sixth man of the Generation of Miracles.

"They will be coming in a couple days to have a practice game with us. Be sure to show them your absolute best. That's all."

"Good practice!" We all shouted, then headed to the locker rooms.

"You know, Seirin is the school that Kuroko decided to go to." I said to Kise, over the sound of the showers.

"EH?!" Kise shouted. "Let's go visit him!"

And that was how I spent my afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate it if you leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ehehehehe I'm back again. Sorry, I just finished my first semester of college and I don't have much time right, but winter break is right around the corner so I'll have more time now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

_*Kenshin's POV*_

My eye twitched. All the girls in Seirin were following us and whispering.

"I don't know how you aren't bothered by this all the time" I said.

"Eh? It's been like this since middle school. I'm used to it already." Kise waved me off.

I heard the telltale sounds of basketballs hitting the floor and changed direction. We ducked into the gym and looked around the gym for the basketball players.

There were about ten other guys and a girl in the Seirin uniform scattered on the court. They were still playing a game and were playing no attention to the ruckus Kise caused. A tall red haired guy was on offense and did an awesome turnaround and slammed the ball into the net.

The whole team marveled at this guy's speed and even I was impressed. I looked over to Kise and he had that look in his eye, but then he changed his focus and started scanning the boys, probably for Kuroko.

The girl called the boys to gather up and made an announcement.

"What?! A practice match with Kaijou High?!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"That's right! They won't disappoint us." The girl said, grinning.

"'Disappoint us'? They're way better than us." Another boy said.

"Are they really that good?"

"They're a nationally strong team." The first guy said. "They make an appearance at the Inter High every year."

"And this year, they have acquired one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta, along with another member of the first string of Teiko, Nagiwara Kenshin." The girl said, excitedly.

At that moment, the girls became bolder and began swarming us.

"May I have your autograph, Kise-sama?" One of the girls asked. He indulged them and began signing pieces of paper for them while I kinda just stood on the side.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen..." Kise said, to no one in particular.

I saw Kuroko step forward and nod to both of us. "It's been a while."

"It's good to see you again." Kise replied.

"Hello, Kuroko." I said, moving away from the crowd, now that he acknowledged us. I never did very well around crowds.

"Sorry about this." Kise said, then turned to the crowd of girls. "Could you give us fifteen minutes?"

The girls cleared out, swooning that _THE_ Kise Ryouta just spoke to them, leaving just Kise and I.

So one of the boys spoke up, the captain by his jersey number. "What are you both doing here?"

"When we heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so we thought we'd say hello." Kise said, approaching Kuroko and smiling down at him. "We were best friends in middle school."

I came up behind Kise and poked Kise in the side. "Excuse you, I'm the one who remembered what school he went to. Hello, my name is Nagiwara Kenshin, in case you don't know me."

Kuroko said, "No more than anyone else. It is good to see you again, Nagiwara-kun."

"And the same to you, Kuroko."

"So mean! Why are you both ignoring me?!" Kise cried out with crocodile tears in his eyes and holding his side.

"'Kise Ryouta. Though he only started playing basketball in his second year in middle school, his exception physical abilities got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience, he's a rapidly improving all arounder.'" One of the guys in a yellow jersey read from a magazine.

"Since your second year?!" Seirin exclaimed.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise laughed, scratching his head. "Nagicchi had been on the first string since his first year, just like the others."

I looked away as the Seirin players exclaimed, "Since your first year?!"

"I'm really glad that I'm part of the Generation of Miracles," Kise said, "But honestly, I'm the weakest of the bunch, and Nagicchi should have been a part of it too. They bullied Kurokocchi and I for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko stated.

"Me neither. In fact, I was friends with most of them."

"What?! It was just me?!" Kise cried.

That's when I saw a blur of orange in the corner of my eye and jumped in front of Kise to stop a basketball that was zooming towards us. I stuck my hand out and deflected it up towards to ceiling before Kise could even react.

"Ow... That actually hurt a lot..." I winced, shaking my hand. "What was that for?!"

I glared at the perpetrator the tall redhead from before. Now that I look at him, he's actually pretty handsome. He was tan with bulging muscles, dark red hair that gradually changed to dark brown, and these weird eyebrows that were split in two.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I bet you didn't come here just to say hello." He smirked, and beckoned me closer. "I wanted to challenge the Generation of Miracles, but it seems like you're pretty strong, too. Why don't you play a little with me, Nagiwara Kenshin?"

"Ehh... I'm not sure I should." I replied, rubbing my head. "I'm not that good, despite what Kise said. He would make a better opponent."

"I don't think I'm ready." He replied, teasingly. Ass, he's always too competitive. "But I just..."

"I don't care about that, I'll play either of you!" Kagami yelled.

"Then in that case, I'll play with you." Kise stepped forward, giving his school jacket to me.

"This could be bad." Kuroko said to the girl.

I moved out of the way of the game as Kise went on offense and Kagami on defense.

Kise charged right past Kagami to the left, did the exact same turnaround that Kagami did before and dunked the ball. Simple as that.

I stood to the side. This wasn't anything new to me. Kise always copied other people's moves. He could even copy Moriyama-senpai's weird three pointers. The only people he couldn't copy were the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and me.

"So _this_ is the Generation of Miracles."

"Kuroko, your friend is way too good."

"No, I do not know that person." Kuroko replied, glancing at me. "To be honest, I may have been underestimating them just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles have improved far more quickly than I expected."

"I dunno about this..." Kise sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at Kagami. "After seeing such a disappointing display, I can't just leave."

He turned away from Kagami and starting walking towards Kuroko. "Please give us Kurokocchi."

"Hey, Kise, let's not be rash about this." I warned him, grabbing his arm.

"Come and join Nagicchi and I. Let's all play basketball together again." Kise gestured to me. "I really, seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your time to stay here. So what do you say?"

"Kise, just because you feel this way, doesn't mean Kuroko does." I murmured.

"I am honored to hear you say that." But Kuroko bowed his head. " I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kise protested. "This isn't like you, Kurokocchi! Winning was everything! So what changed? Why didn't you go somewhere better?!"

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun." His eyes flashed. "I told him that we would defeat the Generation of Miracles."

Kise chuckled disbelievingly. "This really isn't a time to be joking."

Suddenly, Kagami chuckled. "Hey, Kuroko, I was going to say that."

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious about this." Kuroko said.

I sighed as I looked between the three of them. _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

"Come on, Kise. I think we've stayed past our welcome here." I pulled on his arm again.

"Well, I suppose so." He turned back to Kuroko. "I'll see you again soon, Kurokocchi."

And with that, we left for Kanagawa.

* * *

**A/N: Ughhhhh that probably wasn't as good as it could be, but it's the first chapter I've gotten out in 7 months so yay!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so... It's been like six months... And in that time, I have finished my second year of college, and applied and was accepted by a school in Japan where I will be studying for a year. Because it is summer, I will have time to update a few chapters or so of each fic that I choose. Refer to my profile to see which ones I'll hopefully be updating. I will also be updating them one by one to fit my writing style as it is now. I'll let you all know by posting a little Author's note chapter!

It's great to be back and hopefully I'll update often!


End file.
